In the Darkess of Your Mind I Drown
by I'mThatAcroBat
Summary: Lance is sick and tired of Lotor strutting around like he owns the place and his many attempts at getting the young prince into trouble has caused trust issues with the team. What will happen to their youngest when Lance discovers something dark about Lotor but no one will listen? Read and review please! Part of the whumptober series


**Whumptober**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Voltron: part 1**

 **Me and my friend blakeBird be doing the 2018 whumptober challenge. I will attempt the one-a-day challenge but there's no guarantees. This will be a multi-fandom drabble and a very bumpy ride. Please fasten all seatbelts- and hold on tight.**

"It had been weeks since the last Galra attack had wreaked havoc throughout the universe, and the Paladins of Voltron were getting a little too comfortable with their new companion.

Lotor, muscular and lean, both commanding and calming had made himself at home in the Castle of Lions, seizing control of not only the Empire but also...Allura's heart..."

"Ew! God- Coran!" Lance stood up quickly from his spot on the sofa and the soft leather retreated back into itself, the wrinkles thinning until they were once again just a soft line.

Keith rolled his eyes at his team mate and shook his head sarcastically, using the opportunity to make Lance angry. It worked and Lance turned away from the chucking Coran and faced Keith. His lips pursed and his eyebrows scrunched up. "Hey look it's not funny okay? I don't trust Lotor with Allura. He doesn't deserve her."

At that Pidge jumped in, ignoring the pleading look from Hunk not to get involved. She silenced him with a glare and nudged her glasses up her face slyly with her middle finger.

At Shiro's disapproving glance and a snort from Lance, Katie continued, "I'm with Chuckles. We don't know anything ab-" Pidge immediately closed her mouth as Lotor walked into common room.

Everyone froze upon his appearance but Pidge recovered quickly. "About- erm... about abiogenesis! That's the study of how-" Lotor laughed at that and Katie stopped talking, embarrassed.

"I know what abiogenesis is Pidge, thank you." Lotor moved from the doorway to make space for Allura to come through.

Today Allura dressed comfortably- decked out in a flowing white silk dress with a baby blue diamond pattern decorating the front. A light powder softened her face and the pink Altean markings shone bright against her soft brown complexion.

She looked stunning.

Lotor gently took her hand and led her away, gracing the room with one of his charming smiles before leaving. No one said a word, but Pidge observed silently as Lance cast his eyes downwards as Lotor passed. She searched the princes' expression for some kind of evil sneer or quirk of an eyebrow but found nothing. When he turned in her direction she softly pushed her glasses up and nodded a single nod. He bowed deeply back, and she startled at the action. Pidge has never been bowed to before, much less by a prince that she didn't trust as far as she could throw him.

Before she had a chance to react properly though, Lotor disappeared through the door and it shut automatically behind him.

Out of the corner of her eye Pidge could see Lance who looked as exasperated as she felt. "What the heck Pidge? Where did that come from?! Does Lotor just have the overwhelming urge to flirt with every girl he comes into contact with?"

Pidge was taken back. Lance seemed to be genuinely upset at her and it happened so fast she didn't have time to process it. Not one for having a lack of vocabulary and smart ass comebacks Pidge got frustrated and simply threw her hands up, leaving through the same door as Allura and Lotor.

Not a moment after Lance also left in a frustrated rage, feeling no regret or guilt for the events that just transpired. He didn't even know why he was mad at Pidge. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was the snob.

Lotor ruined everything.

As Lance found his way back to his room and began to dress for bed, he had no idea just _how badly_ Lotor could ruin everything. Soon though, Pidge would.

 **Please leave thoughts and reviews on which fandoms to put in this Drabble. There will for sure be Voltron, Merlin, Spider-Man/Avengers, and the Bat Bros cause yes but I need to know how much of what and what types of whump for each. Thank you!**

 **-me**


End file.
